This invention relates generally to systems for storing, accurately weighing and dispensing flows of granular substances such as feed for poultry and the like.
Modern animal husbandry businesses such as poultry operations involve feeding large numbers of breeding, laying, or broiling hens to bring the flock to a uniformally high level of performance. To obtain this uniform but high performance level, closely controlled feeding programs are necessary.
More specifically, experimentation has shown that when closely controlled amounts of feed are provided to a poultry flock at closely controlled times, laying hens can convert maximum amounts of feed into egg end product; broiler flocks grow quickly to uniform maximum size; and commercial breeding hens lay relatively large numbers of full size, hatchable eggs.
A number of feed equipment systems have been offered to provide feed to poultry flocks in closely measured amounts. Among such systems which have met with considerable commercial success are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,087, 3,869,006 and 3,904,082; the latter two being especially concerned with delivering closely controlled weights of feed. The success of these systems has caused a demand for similar systems of expanded versitility, which can precisely weigh large amounts of feed and which can provide the system operator with additional data about the performance of his system and flock.
Accordingly, the general object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for accurately weighing large amounts of feed stored in a bulk bin container.
A more specific object is to provide such apparatus which can measure the weight of feed contained within the bin to a high degree of accuracy. A related object is to provide such equipment which will accurately weigh even large or heavy amounts of feed.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which will operate reliably and accurately even in relatively extreme temperature, weather and other environmental conditions.
Yet another object is to provide such apparatus which can monitor and can suitably display a variety of feed reserve and consumption information. Such information can include, for example, the weight of feed remaining within the bin after a number of feedings have been made, the number of feedings available from the bin if a given weight of feed is dispensed per feeding, and the amount of feed dispensed during a given time period.
Yet another object is to provide such a system which can be used to deliver precisely weighed increments of feed on an automatic basis. A related object is to provide such a system which will de-energize the feed delivery devices at a given time. Another related object is to provide such a system which will prevent operation of the delivery devices at any time when less than a minimal amount of feed is present within the storage bin.
A further object is to provide such apparatus which can be inexpensively manufactured, installed without extensive difficulty, and easily repaired.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.